Domino High School Library
by FireCacodemon
Summary: I work on the library and everyone knows it! No one dares clean the library apart from me. I care about the library and I don't even trust the librarian doing something in the library that involves sorting books. YAOI! Yami Yugi x Seto Kaiba Prideshipping One-Shot All from Seto Kaiba's POV.


FireCacodemon: Hello ^^

Yami: Welcome to Domino High School Library. Yu-Gi-Oh isn't owned by FireCacodemon.

Kaiba: Thankfully.

FireCacodemon: This is YAOI! PRIDESHIPPING ^^ Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi \^w^/

Kaiba: Please...read the story

Yami: Prideshipping huh?

* * *

Domino High School Library

Something had interested me in the library. I know that the library is always all over the place during the school breaks but this time the library...nothing is out of place. I work on the library and everyone knows it! No one dares clean the library apart from me. I care about the library and I don't even trust the librarian doing something in the library that involves sorting books.

I entered the library and noticed that the new student...what was his name...Yami...I don't know his surname. His black hair shot up and it was very untamed and he has crimson tops and blond streaks shot up through his hair and blond bangs that fell over his eyes when the wind blew. His eyes seemed to change colour depending on the way he is feeling. Their main colour was a deep purple but when he gets enraged...his eyes change to a dangerous crimson. Yami was shorter than me but that didn't change anything. Pale skin...but yet the voice wasn't weak. It's like he's waiting for something.

He had just finished putting the books back on the shelf before he noticed me. I can see it in his eyes that there was something wrong. I walked over to the book shelves next to Yami and noticed that the books had been put in their proper place. I was impressed with him...nothing was out of place.

"I know that the library is your duty but...you could do with a break." Yami told me. He wasn't wrong. I really did need a break. It doesn't mean that he can take over!

"Why did you do it then?" I asked Yami.

"Why not?" Yami asked me. If he wasn't careful...my fist might collide with him.

"Why give me a break?" I asked Yami.

"Because...you have Mokuba Kaiba to look after, the great Seto Kaiba has a company to look after along with the library here. You are also the King of Games...you work too long Kaiba." Yami told me. He wandered over to me and looked directly into my eyes. There was something there in his eyes that was trying to tell me something.

"You are right. There's something you want to tell me." I told Yami. He seemed to understand me more than anyone else which surprised me. I didn't expect Yami to know so much about me.

"One thing...please forgive me." Yami said before his lips fell onto my lips. They felt so soft on my lips and the heat radiating off them as he kissed me. I could feel Yami's hand slipping around me as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as his tongue managed to get through to my tongue. His pale hands slipped down my thin body and it found my happy place. His hands soon fell into my pants and he started to stroke my member. I gasped and purred slightly when he stroked my member. I saw a smile on Yami's face before he took his hand out from my pants. He's leaving?

"I think that's enough. I better go before the librarian finds out what we were doing here." Yami told me. He started to get up and he was going to leave...well...that's not what I'm after. He turned me on and now he is leaving me? That's not acceptable.

"You aren't going anywhere." I growled slightly in annoyance at Yami and he easily picked it up. The library was open but yet there was not one single soul around here. Not that I'm complaining. I have a reputation to uphold here. I grabbed Yami's wrist and pulled him back into my grip and I snogged him. My hand went his body and into I found his happy place. He gasped as I gripped his member in my hand. His member was smooth and it was a pleasure to touch. Yami made me smile since he didn't struggle and I can tell that he wanted it from me.

Yami's hands ran over my body and I felt the cool air touching my skin. I looked down my body and noticed that he had managed to strip me in the library and I managed to strip him. We were both naked in the school library. I didn't mind since he was naked with me.

"So...you like dirty huh?" Yami asked me. I had to admit though...his body seemed to be drawing me in. He didn't look strong with all that leather on but he looked really strong without it on.

"I could do it rough if you want me to?" I told/asked Yami and a smile was plastered on his face. He wanted rough sex? He was going to get it.

"I challenge you to be seme." Yami challenged me. I soon pushed him down to the ground and climbed on top of him. This was going to be easy. I'll be seme for the whole thing. I felt something wrap around my body and I noticed that Yami had wrapped his legs around my body. I looked down at him in confusion. He looked up before he went for a kiss. I happily let him kiss me and he started running his hands up and down my body making me shiver slightly at his touch.

I gasped as he reached my member and gently started to rub up and down. The way he suddenly took a strong grasp of my member wasn't a good sigh. The position that we were in started to change as I felt so powerless as he put me onto my back. The way he used everything he can to get his way...I could only gasp and purr slightly as I could feel his member rub against my member. It didn't take long before he was the seme one out of the two of us. It basically meant I lost the challenge that Yami had set up for me. Yami knew how to turn me on.

If didn't take long before his member soon found its way into my body. I could feel it in my body before Yami groaned and he released his cum into my body. I was getting excited and it was clear in Yami's eyes as he saw my member harden. Yami soon removed his member out from my body and started to rub my hardened member only to find that I released my cum all over Yami's hand. He didn't seem to care.

"You got a little excited didn't you Kaiba?" Yami asked in a seductive tone of voice and licked the sticky substance off his fingers and the palm of his hand. I watched as he licked my cum off his hand. Should I really feel turned on now? I was exhausted and it looked like Yami loved me panting.

"And you...didn't?" I asked Yami. Yami was either breathing quietly or he wasn't really real. Third option...Yami wasn't finished. I kind of hop that Yami isn't finished because I'm really enjoying this.

"I think I better leave now. I hear my brothers calling me." Yami told me. He reached for his boxers which were just plain black while mine were the Kaiba Corp boxers. My Blue-eyes white dragon boxers were in the wash. I grabbed his arm. Yami stopped and looked at me. Confusion was clearly in his eyes.

"This will be the first and the last time I will see you in the library...isn't it?" I asked Yami. Yami's eyes grew soft as he smiled.

"You might find me if you like, in the Shadow's Claw I wouldn't wander. If you do find that bar...I'll be happy to drink with you." Yami told me.

"The Shadow's Claw? You work there...don't you?" I asked Yami. I knew Yami had a job but I didn't know where Yami was working.

"Correct, my brother Atem works at the Domino City Library and my other brother Yugi, works in the Kama game shop with our grandfather. We all look after each other like a family should." Yami purred at me. I let him go and we both started to put our clothes back on. I care about Mokuba when I'm not looking after my company. A question came into my mind and I needed to say it.

"Don't you have any family time?" I asked curiously.

"School finished at 3 o'clock. Atem and Yugi go do their jobs when I go home. Everything closes at 5 o'clock. It takes Atem 15 minutes to get home. We have family time until 10 o'clock. That's when I have to leave home to go to work." Yami told me. I know I work until 10 o'clock but I didn't realise that Yami worked at such a late hour in the day. I'm surprised that Yami gets enough sleep since I'm guessing his work doesn't finish until early in the following morning. Yami only has about 5 hours with his family. That's about the same amount of time I spend with Mokuba.

Any way we both put our clothes on and we both stood up. There was no mess anywhere which was a good thing but then again Yami preferred it that way. I preferred it that way too but Yami started to leave me. I watched as he started to leave the library without looking back at me. He pushed open the door and then looked back at me.

"I won't return back to the library anymore." Yami told me in a half harsh voice. His eyes had a tinge of crimson as well which wasn't a good thing. He soon left the library before a whole class entered the library. I was still looking at the door before I noticed Yugi walking up to me.

"Kaiba...are you alright?" Yugi asked me. I wasn't sure how to respond, Tell him what happened with Yami or just keep it a dirty little secret?

* * *

FireCacodemon: Crap ending I know but I didn't know how to end it so here is what I had.

Yami: The ending wasn't that bad...

Kaiba: Yeah...at least the library was clean ^^

Yami: That's the last of the worries.

Kaiba: That's true

FireCacodemon: Please favourite, review, kill me if you want but this story will always remain on this website :3

Yami: We'll see you next Yu-Gi-Oh story...if FireCacodemon does write another Prideshipping fan-fiction.

Kaiba: If FireCacodemon does...wow.


End file.
